The present invention relates generally to trim components and trim assemblies. An exemplary embodiment of a trim assembly may be used to frame an opening such as a door or a window in a wall or other type of structure. An example of a trim component is a window sill or a lineal.
A need exists for a trim component and trim assembly having improved functionality and aesthetics. A need also exists for a trim component and a trim assembly that is comprised of a synthetic material such as, but not limited to, a plastic compound (e.g., a vinyl compound), a cellulosic-filled plastic composite, an inorganic-filled plastic composite, or other plastic materials. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may satisfy one or more of these needs.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.